


Bonsoir, Mary

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: Let's Don't Stop Till We Bleed [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mary Doesn't Exist, Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot Bunny, just in case, well not anymore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiré par "On The Losing Side" par Missselene<br/>John est revenu vivre à Baker Street après avoir perdu Mary, et noie son chagrin dans l'alcool. Ils finissent par tomber dans une sorte de relation où Sherlock va s'appliquer à faire croire à John qu'il est toujours avec Mary.<br/>Bon, dis comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est pas jojo. Mais ce n'est pas fait pour être Jojo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonsoir, Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Losing Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281496) by [missselene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missselene/pseuds/missselene). 



> EDIT: J'AI ÉCRIS UNE SUITE ! "BONSOIR, SHERLOCK", VOUS POUVEZ LA TROUVER ICI SUR AO3 OU SUR FF.NET
> 
> Ne me demandez pas ce qui s'est passé ! En parcourant Tumblr ce matin, je suis tombée sur la rec d'une fic: "On The Losing Side" par Missslene. L'histoire raconte comment John revient vivre à Baker Street après avoir perdu Mary et son bébé. Lui et Sherlock finissent par tomber dans une sorte de relation où Sherlock s'applique grâce à divers stratagèmes à faire croire à John qu'il est toujours avec Mary.
> 
> J'ignore pourquoi, le sujet m'a inspiré mon tout premier plot bunny. C'est court, j'ai pondu ça en quelques heures, et j'attire votre attention sur l'existence du tag "Midly dubious consent". Je l'utilise au cas-où, le consentement n'étant pas clairement exprimé, auquel cas vous l'interpréterez comme bon vous semble.
> 
> Tout ce que je peux dire, c'était qu'il fallait que je l'écrive.

 

 

 

 

**Bonsoir, Mary**

 

 

 

Ça avait commencé comme ça. Un peu naturellement.

Rien de réellement extravagant, rien de réellement extraordinaire. Il n’y avait pas eu ce sursaut d’adrénaline propre aux fins d’enquêtes, il n’y avait pas eu d’assaut désespéré, ils ne s’étaient pas regardés pour subitement se jeter l’un sur l’autre.

John était ivre, ce soir-là.

Et pas qu’un peu. Depuis le départ de Mary, il n’était plus qu’une épave à la dérive. Plus d’une fois, Sherlock l’avait vu rentrer tard le soir complètement soûl, le pas alourdi par les nombreuses bières qu’il avait bues pour oublier. Sherlock avait fini par arrêter de le lui faire remarquer. Quand il entendait la porte d’entrée claquer, comme elle claquait généralement les soirs de beuverie, il arrêtait ce qu’il faisait et attendait John dans le salon. Là, il le soutenait jusqu’à sa chambre, l’aidait à s’allonger, puis disposait sur la table de nuit l’eau et l’aspirine dont il aurait besoin pour le lendemain matin. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, et laissait John cuver sa boisson.

Ce soir-là ne fut pas différent d’un autre. La porte claqua caractéristiquement, Sherlock referma son livre avec un soupir et se leva, notant dans son palais mental qu’il faudrait renouveler le stock d’aspirine. Il saisit John par le bras, lui faisant monter les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre.

Sherlock ne comprit jamais ce qui passa par la tête de John à ce moment-là, mais quand John enroula son bras autour de son cou, l’attira à lui et l’embrassa, son corps tout entier court-circuita.

Il sentit à peine les lèvres de John mollement bouger contre les siennes, il sentit à peine l’autre bras de John venir encercler sa taille. Il était paralysé, incapable de bouger ou de penser. John était pressé contre lui, son haleine alcoolisée lui montant aux narines, et lui était debout, avec encore la main sur le bras de John pour l’aider à monter les marches. Puis John recula, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, et se retira, montant péniblement l’escalier jusqu’à sa chambre. Trop sidéré pour y penser, Sherlock oublia l’aspirine.

Ils n’en parlèrent pas le lendemain. John avait la gueule de bois et se souvenait à peine de sa soirée. C’était peut-être pour le mieux.

Puis ça arriva une seconde fois, puis une troisième. À la quatrième, John se sentit suffisamment entreprenant pour entraîner Sherlock au lit avec lui. Sherlock se laissa faire, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il voulait. John le déshabilla, le pencha en avant, et quand il le pénétra, Sherlock mordit l’oreiller dans une tentative à rester silencieux, les mains crispées sur la tête de lit au point que ses jointures étaient blanches. John avait les doigts plantés dans ses hanches, son corps se mouvant à un rythme saccadé, son souffle erratique. Il pilonna Sherlock, sèchement, brutalement. Et au point culminant de son plaisir, il laissa échapper un râle : «  _oh, Mary !_  »

Sherlock n’était pas Mary, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il n’avait pas ses courbes langoureuses, sa taille légère, ses petites mains. Il était trop grand, avec des épaules trop larges, des hanches trop étroites, une poitrine trop plate. Il voyait bien que ce n’était pas pareil pour John, pour qui les contacts se résumaient à ses mains contractées sur sa taille dans un semblant d’affection. Chaque fois que John le prenait, il était à genoux, le dos tourné vers lui. Sherlock avait fini par ne plus laisser qu’une lumière tamisée dans la pièce, juste assez pour voir, mais aussi juste assez pour dissimuler ses contours définitivement masculins.

John commença à rentrer ivre moins souvent. Mais cela ne changea pas la façon dont il se comportait dans la chambre à coucher, où une main sur le bas du dos et un juron d’extase était le seul langage.

Apprendre à connaître Mary ne fut pas difficile. John avait conservé d’elle tout ce qu’il pouvait. Son maquillage, ses parfums, des vêtements. Sherlock ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la femme qu’elle avait été, quel produit elle utilisait.

Il commença par son shampoing et son gel douche, se débarrassant de ses arômes mentholés au profit de senteurs plus florales. Il aspergea son corps d’un déodorant à la perle. Son nez grimaça en sentant ces parfums si étrangers pour lui, mais il était prêt à faire tous les efforts qu’il faudrait. Il en fut récompensé le soir même quand John, émettant un petit son de surprise, enfouit soudainement son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant avec volupté. Cette nuit-là, il jouit pressé contre son dos, soupirant le nom de Mary.

Sherlock n’atteignait jamais l’orgasme en présence de John. Il se l’interdisait. Mary n’avait de pénis, elle n’éjaculait pas. De quoi aurait-il l’air s’il venait soudainement à souiller les draps d’une semence qui n’était pas celle de John ? Aussi attendait-il la fin, ses râles étouffés dans l’oreiller, et quand John avait fini, il s’éclipsait dans la salle de bain, les cuisses poisseuses, et il ne lui fallait qu’à peine une minute pour rendre sa vision blanche.

Le lendemain, ainsi que le reste de la journée, Sherlock était Sherlock. John descendait prendre son petit déjeuner, lui demandait s’il avait une enquête de prévue, sans jamais mentionner la nuit précédente. Mais le soir, Sherlock se paraît de senteurs florales, s’habillait d’une lumière tamisée, et écoutait en silence John gémir un nom qui n’était pas le sien.

John rentra à la maison le soir suivant, Sherlock était blond. Il passa la soirée le poing crispé dans ses cheveux, léchant sur son dos l’odeur fruitée.

John rentra à la maison une semaine plus tard, Sherlock testait devant le miroir du salon une couleur de rouge à lèvres. Il passa la soirée à regarder la bouche carmin monter et descendre sur son pénis, gémissant au contact de la langue contre son gland, et il peignit le fond de sa gorge en blanc.

Sherlock arrêta le violon. Mary ne jouait pas de violon. Puis il arrêta les expériences dans la cuisine. Mary ne se servait pas de la cuisine comme d’un laboratoire. Puis il commença à entretenir et vernir ses ongles. Le soir même, John les voulut enveloppé autour de son membre.

Sherlock cessa de contacter Lestrade. Mary ne travaillait pas avec la police. Il supprima son site internet.

John rentra à la maison un soir, il était sobre. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, la table immaculée était déjà préparée et il flottait dans l’air une bonne odeur de cuisine.

Sherlock s’approcha de lui, bougeant avec grâce dans son pyjama bleu et blanc. Il haussa avec indulgence un sourcil finement dessiné devant la tâche sur sa chemise, cadeau d’un enfant malade au cours de l’après-midi. John sourit, lui prenant la main pour baiser ses ongles brillants, puis embrassa ses lèvres framboise.

– Bonsoir, Mary.

 

 

 

 


End file.
